Hydrogen is a “clean fuel” because it can be reacted with oxygen in hydrogen-consuming devices, such as a fuel cell or combustion engine, to produce energy and water. Virtually no other reaction byproducts are produced in the exhaust. As a result, the use of hydrogen as a fuel may solve many environmental problems associated with the use of petroleum based fuels. Safe and efficient storage of hydrogen gas is important for many applications that use hydrogen. In particular, minimizing the volume and weight of hydrogen storage systems is important in mobile applications.
Several methods of storing hydrogen currently exist but are either inadequate or impractical for consumer applications. For example, hydrogen can be stored in liquid form at very low temperature or hydrogen can be stored under high pressure in cylinders, however, both of such storage methods are not practical for most consumer applications for a number of well known reasons related, for example, to safety and economics. Other methods of hydrogen storage include the use of chemical compounds that either: (a) chemically react with water or other species to generate hydrogen; or (b) reversibly adsorb and then release hydrogen. However, these methods are also not practical for most consumer applications for a number of well known reasons related, for example, to safety and economics.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,033 issued Mar. 18, 2003 discloses a hydrogen generation system that includes a stabilized metal hydride solution and a hydrogen generation catalyst system which includes a supported hydrogen generation catalyst having molecules of a hydrogen generation catalyst bound to, entrapped within, and/or coated onto a substrate. In one disclosed system, mechanical pumps pump a sodium borohydride solution through a catalyst chamber containing precious metal catalysts. One disadvantage of such a system is that mechanical pumps are not only unreliable and heavy, but tend to leak and/or clog in the presence of the highly caustic solutions used. This reduces the reliability of the device. In addition, precious metal catalysts tend to wash out of the catalyst chamber due to the abrasive nature of the solution. This loss of precious metal catalyst is not only expensive but also results in seriously reduced catalytic activity and reduced hydrogen output. In further addition, the catalyst chamber must be periodically replaced.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for generating hydrogen that solves one or more of the above-identified problems.